Varied Holiday Fanfiction
by Joycelene
Summary: Different chapters- Different stories. Each chapter contains its own summary, so you'll have to read them there.
1. How To Read It

These are the holiday fanfiction. I will add more to this when the occasion arises. These fics are in *no way* related. This is how you will have to read it which 'part' you wish to pick. First, I'll have the name of the fanfiction, and the holiday and the year. It'll go like this: Sibling Secrets/Christmas/2001. This way, you'll know name of the story, which holiday, and which year it is for.  
  
  
  
  
Peace, Love, and Moonbeams,  
Joycelene 


	2. Sibling Secrets/Christmas/2001

Heh heh... my Christmas fic! Yup, this is based loosely on what happened to me today! Rini has two younger siblings, Irene and Darren. Heh... 'Rini' was always supposedly short for 'Irene' in fanfiction, but for this fanfic, its short for 'Serena'. Just in case you were wondering...  
  
Disclaimer- Do I ever SAY I own Sailormoon? ... Don't answer that. Do I ever ask for a lot? ... Don't answer that either. The truth of the matter is, I don't own Sailormoon. Big surprise ::rolls eyes::. But I DO own Irene and Darren, though. But it still doesn't improve my self-esteem much...  
  
NOTE- I'm VERY well aware that the Shinto religion does not in any way celebrate the holiday of Christmas, but in the spirit of the holiday, don't flame me for it, OK?  
  
Title- Sibling Secrets  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- PG-13  
Season- After Stars/Alternate Reality  
Teaser- Irene and Darren secretly open their gifts, thinking that their parents aren't watching. A few incidents happen, and Serena and Darien seem to think that spying on them year after year isn't worth it afterall...  
Chapters- 1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quote of the Day:  
  
"Happiness sneaks in through a door you didn't know you left open." - John Barrymore  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHIBA HOUSEHOLD- FAMILY ROOM  
10:49 PM  
DECEMBER 24, 2001   
  
" 'Rene, stop it!" Darren whispered urgently, at the loud sound of wrapping paper. Irene pouted.  
"Shut up, 'Ren. *I'm* the older one, REMEMBER???" Irene reminded him smugly. Darren just glared at his older sister. Irene was 12 and Darren at 10. They were only two years apart, therefore, they were close. "And 'sides, ya wanna wake up Rini? She wakes up at the sound of anything, nowadays..." She trailed off, looking over to the door just a few feet from them. A bunny was holding a sign which said 'Serena's Room' in bright pink and other happy colors. Irene and Darren weren't as close to Rini as they were eachother. At 5 years apart (from Irene), she was 17 and her birthday was in a few months. Darren rolled his eyes.  
"Not *everything*, dumbass. You're GAP (AN: Gay and Proud. Don't ask, inside joke at our school)." Darren announced, sneering. Irene just glared.  
"No, *you're* GAP. I'm SAP (AN: Straight and Proud. Yet ANOTHER inside joke at our school), nyahhhhh!" She said, sticking her tounge out at her little brother. Darren just stuck his tounge out as well.  
"Nyahhhhhh!" He replied. Above on the staircase, a couple chuckled.  
"Well, they remind me of those tounge wars I had with Raye when we were just children." The woman stated. The man just laughed.  
"My dear, you just had a tounge war with her last week!" He exclaimed. Even in the darkness, he could tell his companion was blushing heavily.  
"Don't start." She murmured to him, after her face had returned to its normal color. He just sighed.  
"They do this year after year... I wonder why Darren never opens the presents." He thoughtfully noticed. The woman smiled brightly.  
"Because silly! Women make it not as OBVIOUS as men. They clean up after them, so therefore they'd be good at this while the guy would probably muck it all up. I always opened the gifts for Sammy and me.. Maybe it has something to do agewise, I'm not quite sure..." She trailed off. The sudden 'ooo' brought her attention.  
"Yay! Pink!" She exclaimed happily. Darren glared at her and she just stuck her tounge out again. It was in a clear bag, which had two pink yarn handles. It had a silvery pink pen, 1 notebook, 1 diary, and 2 clips for her hair. Even at age 12, she hadn't gotten over the color 'pink' and remained her favorite color. She beamed happily as she put it back in.  
"Uh-oh..." Darien started, pointing to the tears and rips. "She messed up with that present again." Serena moaned.  
"Year after year.. why does she always mess up the presents we give to them? I never got that..." She whispered. Darien snickered.  
"They're gonna open Darren's gag gift." He told her after Irene had taped up her present. It was a height measurer (AN: LOL, that's what my lil' bro got for Christmas... Don't tell no bodies, INCLUDING my parents!). They heard soft, girlish laughter from downstairs. "They opened it."  
"Awwwwww! This sucks! You got a *good* present, I got some measuring thing!" Darren exclaimed unhappily. Irene was, literally, rolling.  
"Oh ::gasp:: Kami! That's so ::wheeze:: funny!!! Ha ha ha ha!" She laughed again. He grumbled unhappily as he started to patch up his present.  
"They hate me, I knew it. Sure I got a few D's and C's on my Midterm-"  
"Two D's and tree C's and three B's and no A's." Irene reminded him. Darren sneered, looking up from wrapping up his present.  
"Actually, I got two D's, two C's, two B;s, and one A. YOU got the three B's, dumbass." Darren said. Serena gaped at her son. She then looked at her husband. He put up his arms in the air in protest.  
"Hey, don't look at me, blame 'Mara." He said defensively. She shook her head.   
"I got all A's and three B's, stupid ass! Look at the fucking paper if you don't believe me!" Irene protested, shoving their Mid-terms in his face. Serena sobed.  
"My perfect angel..." She whimpered.   
"Not so perfect any more, darling." He reminded. She gave him a glare that made him wince.  
"Now I know where Darren gets his smart alec attitude." She said venomously. He backed away a bit. Never mess with an angry Serena. Unless you have a death wish, that is.  
"Erm... sorry dearest." He mumbled, as he edged away from her a little more and watched their children. They heard a small 'creak' come in Rini's direction. "I've been wondering when she'd show up." He whispered. There came their first daughter, clad in bunnies and moons pjs. Her hair had grown long, and now reached her knees. She still had her mother's hairstyle, and was every bit as cute. Darien sighed mournfully and Serena just nudged him softly, but painfully, in the ribs. "Yeouch woman! What's the matter with you?! Pregnant again!?" He exclaimed, rubbing his ribs. She just lifted her elbow as to elbow him in the ribs again, but he stumbled away. Unfortunately, he didn't see the step above, and he fell down with a rather loud 'thud!'  
"What was that?" Rini whispered, turning around. Darren's eyes widened and Irene gasped.  
"Shut up, you idiots! 'Rene, hand me that flashlight." Rini ordered, indicating to the black flashlight on the coffeetable. Irene quickly got up, and handed it to Rini. Rini gulped as she turned on the flashlight and mutely went up the stairs. She only got up to the third step, when she heard a 'meow'. Rini groaned, picking up the silver kitty. The kitty was light gray, a somewhat silverish kind of color.  
"Smoky! Oh, you bad bad kitty! Don't scare us like that again, sweetie!" Rini exclaimed. Irene and Darren let out the breath they were holding in.  
"Oh, its just Smoky..." and "What's that cat doing up at this hour?" were heard. Serena and Darien let out a sigh of relief, glad they weren't found out. Rini walked towards the Christmas tree.  
"You opened them all already?" Rini asked, surprised. Darren rolled his eyes.  
"You slow." He told her. Rini grunted at him angrily. Irene just folded her arms below her chest and looked at them both.  
"Well, I opened yours as well, and I 'bandaged' up all of ours, 'cept yours. You're a big girl, I think you can do that." Irene grinned and got up, and she walked down the hallway, into her room.  
"Yeah, I gotta go, too. Don't wanna risk Mom and Dad waking up too early and finding up out of bed." He winked, and walked into his room, which was right across from Rini's. Rini groaned and kneeled down to look at what she had gotten.  
"Bunch of good for nothin bitches.. Leaving me to get in fucking trouble... Screw them, I'm gonna rat them both out!" She exclaimed evily. Serena sighed and Darien just gaped as his 'little baby'.  
"Did... that just come out of the mouth of our daughter?" He asked increduously, not willing to believe the truth. Serena rolled her eyes.  
"No dear, that's just a burglar inpersonating our daughter, YES that did come out of our daughter's mouth, now get over it!" She hissed. Darien just sniffed. My little baby... corrupted by this world..., he thought to himself.  
"Aw, what's da matter Smoky? Aw you sad? Is da wittle baby not happy?" Rini said in baby talk to Smoky. Serena and Darien sweatdropped, and they could of sworn Smoky did as well. "Awww... what a sweet kitty.." She murmured, rubbing her between her ears. Smoky purred affectionatly, rubbing Rini's hand. Looking up, Darien could of sworn she was staring straight at them. "How long have you two been awake?" She questioned. Serena let out a nearly unaudible gasp.  
"Oy..." Moaned Darien. They just prayed she was talking to Rini and Darren.  
"Mom, Dad, aren't you a little uncomfortable?" She asked them. And indeed they were. They were hunched down so low, that their old muscles hurt, and they had been doing that for over three hours now. "You guys can get up, I bet you guys' old backs can't take it anymore." She joked. Now, they were sure she was talking to them. The got up, and Rini turned on the lights. Serena pouted.  
"How did you know that we were up there?" she asked immediately. Rini just laughed.  
"I've known for YEARS, mother. You don't think I was *that* ignorant of a child, did you?" She laughed. They laughed nervously, knowing full well that they had both thought that way. The laughter died down. Darien took a step forward.  
"If you knew all this time, why didn't you tell us?" He questioned softly. Serena was about to inquire the same thing. Rini just gave them a small smile.  
"Well, I really didn't want to ruin you guys' fun. I mean, its like little kids with their little toys and gadgets, they never think they'd get caught. So I just figured I let you guys know that well, I know. I mean, afterall, this IS the last time will have Christmas together when we'll be living under the same roof." She reminded. Serena's eyes just welled up with tears, at the remembrance of her daughter's leaving. Darien hugged his wife, and hugged his daughter as well. They just stood there for a few moments, doing nothing. They heard the chime of the grandfather clock. They looked over to that direction. 12:01 PM. Rini smiled as she looked over in her parents' direction.  
"Merry Christmas, Momma, Poppa." She said. The smiled.  
"Merry Christmas, indeed..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
CHIBA HOUSEHOLD- FAMILY ROOM  
9:04 AM  
DECEMBER 25, 2001  
  
"Oh cool, a pink stationary kit and a notebook... oooh and a silver pen, thanks guys!" Irene pasted on a fake smile and a look of surprise as she opened her present for the second time. Serena smiled.  
"You're welcome, dear." She replied. Darren looked at the last unopened present that lay before him. It was from his parents. He saw the expectant look in their eyes, and he gulped. He slowly opened it. He hoped he had been sleepwalking when he had opened the presents. But to his avail, he wasn't and the height measurer was still there.  
"Ummm... thanks." He mumbled. Darien chuckled and took the present hidden behind his back and tossed it over in Darren's direction.  
"Here 'Ren. Open it." He told him. Darren's eyes widened.  
"But-"  
"Think of it as another Christmas present." Serena interrupted, grinning. Vigourously, he opened the present because, for once, he had no idea what it was. It was an old football. Darien gave him a little smile.  
"That was mine. I've regained a few of my memories and I remember playing a few good games with my dad with that ball. I had it recovered in my parents' old house. What do you say we play a few games?" He asked, smiling.  
"Cool!" Exclaimed Darren and he got up, going outside with his father.  
Ding-dong, rang the bell. Rini coughed, straightening her pink sweater. She put her hands in the pockets of her flares.  
"That's Mia and Sakura... I had better go." She said. Serena nodded, and they embraced. "Bye." She whispered, and went out the door. This was only the first part. Soon, Rini would go to college, get married, and start a family of her own. But they'd always have their memories. Always.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
THE END! Crappy, ne? I think the NEXT one I'm doing is gonna be better... read to find out! Ciao!  
  
E-mail me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


	3. Without Me/Christmas/2001

Hey! Christmas... ::sigh:: How I love it! It snowed earlier today ::grins::. And here I thought it wasn't going to be a white Christmas! The beginning of the weekend... Boy this is gonna be FUN! This is probably my second Christmas fic I'm working on, but 'it's all good'. And I MUST be in a good mood if I'm saying the phrase 'it's all good' and I absolutely HATE it (thank you Stevie, for keeping on repeating that during school and when you were IMing me and when you wrote it all over my spelling book ::rolls eyes::) Heh heh.. Happy holidays everyone!  
  
Disclaimer- Well, if I said I owned Sailormoon, I'd certainly be lying. I'd also be lying if I said I owned Christmas, too...  
  
NOTE- I'm VERY well aware that the Shinto religion does not in any way celebrate the holiday of Christmas, but in the spirit of the holiday, don't flame me for it, OK?  
  
Title- Without Me  
Author- Joycelene  
Rating- PG  
Season- After Stars  
Teaser- Darien decides to stay and not go to Harvard. Serena feels she's pulling him back, and stopping him from reaching his full potential, and making herself feel guilty. Her friends also have stopped from fulfilling their dreams by staying with Serena. Thus, she regrets being born and Trista must show her that it is not all true...  
Chapters-1  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Quote of the Day:  
  
"No really great man ever thought himself so." - William Hazlitt  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's POV  
  
I can't believe he's staying here with me, I think, staring at his smiling face. He just carasses my cheek.  
"I want to be with you." He states simply, and goes back to working on some report. I just stare at him blankly. 'I want to be with you'? Since when had I pulled him back from doing something like this? I was perfectly fine when he was captured by Galaxia, I would be fine for another year. Why isn't he going? Why is he staying with me?  
Why isn't he fulfilling his dream...?, I thought as I trudged back home. It wasn't fair for him to just stay here. This was a chance in a lifetime! I mean, he'd be one of the most successful and prestigious doctors known if he went to Harvard! Going there would help him so much more then staying at Tokyo Med... Yet he chose by his own free will to stay here. The same for the scouts.  
Raye had the chance to go to a very good finance school, where she could learn how to take care of the shrine after her grandfather had passed. Yet she just rolled her eyes and said 'I belong here, with you guys'. All I did was nod, and continue working on our homework.  
Mina got the opportunity to go to a prestigious acting school over in France. Yet, she turned them down, smiling while doing it. Instead, she decided to become a teacher in drama. I then asked her why did she make such a decision. She just smiled faintly at me and said 'I'm not giving up my dream, Sere. I'm just expanding it, helping kids fulfill their dreams. Lending my knowledge to them.' as she put it. I sighed, and continued playing the newest Sailor V game.  
Lita was blessed enough to get into a culinary school over in New Orleans back in the USA. She just shook her head, and declined. I stared at her in shock, and realizing my reaction she told me why she had reacted as such. 'I don't know... I think I'd be better off with you. Don't you think so, Serena?'  
Amy's lucky draw was a long time ago, back when she was only 14. She had the chance to study abroad in Germany, to finally become the doctor she had always dreamed of. She had the party, she got the gifts... in the end, she saved them from the Four Sisters. When I asked her why she did such a thing she said simply 'Life would be empty without my friends'.  
Why is it that I am always stopping my friend's from flying away and leaving the nest? Why am I always in the way of their happiness? Why do I always stand in the way of making them successful and happier then they ever would be in Tokyo? Why am I always stopping them from stretching out their wings to fly?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Third person's POV  
  
"Serena... Serena!" Someone hissed, shaking the moon princess from her sleep. She woke up hazedly, her deep blue eyes staring into magenta ones. She gasped, realizing finally who it was. The woman placed a finger over her lips.  
"Shush, you must remain quiet. Come," she gestured toward the time portal. She walked over there and looked over to Serena. It's only 7:39, Serena mused unhappily. "I have the answers to questions you may have." Serena gulped, got up, and followed her.  
The got to the Time Gate, a misty barren area of land, that seemed endless. The woman closed the time portal quickly, as if afraid something might get into the Time Gate. After that, she smiled towards Serena, bowing a bit.  
"Hello, your majesty. Now, I know what you may be thinking... What if I was never born? What if I never was Sailormoon? What if, what if, what if... Perhaps I can show you the future of what would happen if you didn't exist. Maybe that would change you're outlook on things, hmm?" She asked, opening yet another portal. Serena raised an eyebrow critically.  
"I doubt it, but very well." She answered skeptically, walking into the portal. Trista sighed. She prayed that Serena would realize how horrible a life without her would be... If not, all is lost.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Serena's POV  
  
I sighed miserably, wanting so badly to be in my nice cozy bed.   
Trista started speaking, the first time she talked since the we arrived and left the Time Gate.  
"We shall see how you affected all your friends and future, and, to be frank, the universe. You shall see how one person matters, and how losing that one person can upset the timestream so badly, its impossible to fix..." She trailed off, and with a wave of her Time Staff, an image appeared. It was of Darien, in the Arcade. He had his arm around Raye, who was giggling and talking about there date tonight.   
He was looking around, rather uncomfortable, but didn't want to interrupt her.  
"... And Cynthia said 'no way' and I'm like 'yes way' and we were like, omigosh that is SO cool! Then, Cora spilled her milkshake all over her new, light blue mini-skirt! And we all started laughing at it and like, she started bitching and trying to get it off, but it like WOULD'T! ::Girlish giggle:: She had to, like, wear that the WHOLE entire day, even when we went to, like, the Crossroads Scrolls Mall!" And she babbled on and on in a one=sided conversation. Darien would nod sometimes and make small comments but it was obvious his mind was elsewhere. I decided to speak up.  
"Why is Darien with Raye? He broke up with her!" I exclaimed, enraged that *my* Darien would even think of going out with one of my best friends! Trista gave me a small smile.  
"Ahhhh... but do you remember *why* he broke up with her?" She countered wisely. I rolled my eyes, looking at Trista like she was high or something.  
"No duh! They broke up because... of... me..." I trailed off, the words finally sinking in. Trista gave a small smile.  
"Yes, and without you, there was no reason for Darien to break up with Raye, so they kept on going out. Of course, Darien is a perfect gentlemen and wouldn't break up with her for absolutely no reason, so he remained with her." Trista informed me. I sighed, but shrugged it off.  
"They make a cuter couple anyway." I commented. I could hear Trista groan behind me. She waved her Time Staff again, and another image came into focus. Amy was sitting there in her room, all by herself, and reading a book, studying for a test or something. I took a step forward, puzzled why Amy would be studying on a weekend.  
"Why's Amy all alone?" I whispered, almost unaudible. Trista sighed unhappily.  
"She has no friends. You were the one who introduced her to Lita, Raye, and Mina. You made her more outgoing and more fun. Without you, she was just a regular bookworm." Trista told her grimly. I furrowed my brow.  
"But what of the scouts? The Negaverse and the Dark Moon Family and such?!" I exclaimed, wondering what happened to the scouts I knew and loved. Trista let out another sigh.  
"There are none. They live normal lives, for without you, the Negaverse would not be awakened. Because you see, without the good, there cannot be the evil, therefore, the Negaverse had yet to be awakened by your birth. And since that never happened, well..." She trailed off. I gave a slight smile.  
"At least the Negaverse isn't there and they live perfectly normal lives." I observed optimistically. Trista waved her staff again, and we were in a gymnasium. There, was Mina, working on her spike, alone.  
"Hi-yah!" She exclaimed, hitting it over the net high. I stared at her, awed.  
"Wow... that's great! See, SOME things haven't changed!" I told Trista with a grin. Trista shook her head.  
"Don't be too sure.." She trailed off. Screams were heard from the outside and Artemis came rushing in.  
"C'mon Mina! London needs Sailor V!" Artemis urged, dragging Mina's costume with his teeth. Mina sighed.  
"Again? Oh but Arty, can't the police deal with it? It's probably some burglar..." She trailed off, holding the volleyball in her hands. Artemis shook his head.  
"Mina, you have the duty as a Sailor Scout. Now until the moon princess has awakened, you have to train, and these burglars are what you have to train on! Now c'mon Mina, get dressed!" He exclaimed. Mina sighed. Taking the costume and heading to the locker room.  
"I bet Luna isn't as strict..." She mumbled as she trudged toward the locker room. I laughed at that comment.  
"That's funny! Why is Artemis so serious?" I inquired curiously.  
"Because, without Luna as the worrywort, HE had to do all the worrying." She told me simply and waved her staff once more. Another scene appeared. It was of my own family! There was a girl my age, with curly purple locks pulled into a high ponytail and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a shiny, blue miniskirt, a white shimmering halter top. Over that, she wore a small leather jacket, the bottom of her jacket only reaching mid-waist. She had a real alligator print purse, and she opened it up, and got a cigerette and lighter out and placed the cigerrette to her mouth and lit it. Irene and Ken looked sadly at their daughter.  
"Lorelei Gabrielle Tsukino! Why are you doing this? You go out to wild parties late at night and don't come back until the next day, if you come back at all! Why are doing this to us, darling?" Ken inquired. Lorelei rolled her eyes.  
"Oh c'mon you guys! I need to be my own person, I am SO not you're little girl anymore! BACK OFF!" She exclaimed. There was a loud 'beep' and an expensive looking car pulled in. The man at the wheel who was beckoning her had blonde hair, and he was wearing sunglasses so I couldn't see his eyes.  
"Hey Rory! We gotta get to the concert now, unless we'll miss all the good stuff!" He exclaimed. Lorelei beamed at him and waved at him.  
"In a minute, Rick!" Lorelei exclaimed. She looked back at her parents. "Cya!" She said, and walked away. Irene took a step forward.  
"Rory!" She exclaimed. Lorelei didn't look back, as she climbed into the car and they drove away. I looked at my parents sympathetically.  
"I was never that bad.." I trailed off. Sure I had my moments, and I was out A LOT but at least I informed my parents of where I was going and such! This Lorelei was so reckless, so uncaring towards the people who raised her. "I can't believe that such a thing could happen..." I trailed off. I then looked at Trista, who gave me a genuine smile.  
"You're finally realizing how important you are to this world." she said, mostly to herself. Once again, the scene shifted and this time we were in a graveyard. There, in front of me, was a tombstone. Here lies Hotaru Tomoe, may she finally find peace in death, it said. I gasped, looking at the date. December 19 (AN: Sorry, forgot her b-day!), 1989 - November 11, 2001.  
"W-What? How is this possible???" I asked, angrily. Trista looked at the tombstone, heaving out a sigh.  
"Pharoah 90 was eating her up inside, that was why she was so ill. If you hadn't gotten Pharoah 90 out of her 'system' by using the your powers and defeating it, and having Hotaru reborn again, she'd die. But since you weren't there to release and destroy Pharoah 90, this is what became of it." Trista informed me. I sniffed, knowing that Hotaru had died for absolutely no reason. An innocent. With a wave of her staff, we were in a classroom. Amara and Michelle were on opposite ends of the classroom, and didn't acknowledge the others presence whatsoever. At the end of class, the bumped into each other, mumbling a 'sorry' to each other. I just gaped at them.  
"Why aren't they hanging out? They're so close!" I exclaimed.   
"There were no monsters to fight. Therefore, they need not of became partners in crime, so they didn't bother to communicate with the other." And again, the scene changed. This time, we ended up in the future. Darien was holding a crying baby in his arms, trying to rock it to sleep. Raye was on the otherside, yelling at him.  
"Why have you been so freaking distant lately?? All you care about it work, work, and work!" Raye hollered angrily. Darien just glared.  
"That's not true Raye. I care very much for Scribe as well, you know." He retorted. Raye's eyes filled with tears, for that was not the answer she was hoping for.  
"Darien.. Did you EVER love me?" She whispered, turning away from him. Darien sighed. She looked back at him. "I'm taking that as a no. I'm going to take a walk and then file for a divorce." She murmured, walking out of the apartment. A tear trickled down his cheek.  
"I do love you Raye... just, not in the way you hoped." He answered to the now omniously silent air. I gasped, looking at Trista.  
"Shall I show you more?" She questioned, raising her staff to wave it once more. I held a hand up, shaking my head.  
"No need." I whispered, hugging my arms. I knew that I held an impact on everyone. I finally knew what I was good for. I finally knew that without me, everything would collapse. I closed my eyes, waiting for myself to be transported home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Third person's POV  
  
She awoke with a start, panting. She breathlessly looked over to the clock. Exactly 7:43 AM. Four minutes after she was taken by Trista. She sighed, and heaved herself off the bed. She looked over the calendar. Her eyes widened in surprise, caught off guard by the date.  
"Christmas Eve... shit, I better go shopping now." She mumbled, taking off her pajamas and slapping on a pink sweater and a pair of bellbottoms. Hastily, she grabbed her pink little purse, and grabbed her pink hat and pink gloves, glancing at the snow outside. She grabbed a pair of pink socks, and put them on, along with her new black, stylish boots. Checking her silver wallet (AN: One of the few things that *aren't* pink... But that's something *I* would wear... I luv pink ^_^) to see if she had enough money for all 13 people, she fled the house. Trista faintly smiled, watching her grab as many presents as possible for her friends and family.  
"Merry Christmas, Serena... Hopefully, you realize how important you are." She whispered, knowing full well that her visit was a turning point in the young Queen's life. She was now mature enough to do what she was meant to do, those many years ago. "Good luck, m'queen..."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Yeah yeah, the last part of the story (the one with the third person POV) was sloppily done and not all that good. I WAS going to see how the scouts and her family react to her newfound attitute (she was rather distant before), but I didn't have the time! Heh heh... Merry Christmas everyone or for those who are Atheist or don't believe in Christianity, happy holidays for whatever religion you're in. And if you're Atheist, consider this a New Year's present ^_^. Ta ta for now... Oh yes, last story for awhile... I'll update for 'Death' and that's it for awhile... Until V-day everyone! Ja ne!  
  
E-mail me at crystalsavior@yahoo.com 


End file.
